Cuenta conmigo
by Danielle Mare
Summary: A Tsuna lo quieren obligar a casarse para sucederle el mando de Vongola, pero este no está de acuerdo, para quitárselo decide fingir que es gay XD. Advertencia: YAOI implícito, 8059, y un poco de 6927.
1. Cuenta conmigo

A Tsuna lo quieren obligar a casarse para sucederle el mando de Vongola, pero este no está de acuerdo, para quitárselo decide fingir que es gay XD. Advertencia: YAOI implícito, 8059, y un poco de 6927.

Holaaaaa a todos, el fic nació de una novela coreana que se llama "el príncipe del café" es re wuena XD, quiero que sepan que solo saque la idea principal de esa novela, nada más. Quería aclarar que el yaoi se viene en los próximos capítulos, este es como un prólogo para que conozcan la historia, voy a tratar de ponerle humor, pero tengan compasión porque es muy complicado (-.-'). Solo queda aclarar algunas cosas…

-KHR no me pertenece, es creación de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD.

-Es un fic con lemon y Yaoi, si no gustas del género mejor no lo leas (-.-)

Que lo disfruten-kora! XD…

¡Cuenta conmigo!

Esta es la historia de Tsunayoshi Sawada el heredero de la familia Vongola y de su gran fortuna, económicamente hablando.

Un día cualquiera su padre ya algo viejo le dice…

-Hijo, necesito que te encargues de los negocios de la familia y de administrar nuestra fortuna lo antes posible. Yo se que eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Padre no te fallare, ya sé como debo desempeñar mi trabajo, empezare mañana mismo- dijo con entusiasmo y optimismo (recuerden que si el papá está un poco viejo Tsuna está más grande y maduro)

-No te aceleres tanto hijo mío. Es tradición familiarmiliar nombrar formalmente al sucesor de la familia…

-Podemos hacerlo mañana, organizare una reunión familiar y…

-Escucha con atención. Te nombrare mi sucesor… el día de tu boda.

-…O.O…

-Ya es hora que sientes cabeza y te cases Tsuna, por el bien de la familia.

-Casarme? (Pensando:-acaso está loco?, soy aún muy joven para casarme, y…además…aun no le digo a kyoko lo que siento por ella…-.-')

-Si- sonó su celular-Aló, si, voy enseguida. Me tengo que ir hijo, piénsalo bien.

Se quedó ahí, estático, pensando que podía hacer.

Así que decidió preguntarle a su mano derecha, Gokudera. Lo fue a buscar y se fueron a caminar un rato…

-Tengo un problema-dijo Tsuna angustiado.

-Yo lo ayudare Décimo, solo dígame que es y lo solucionaremos-dijo optimista

-Mi padre quiere sucederme su puesto…

-Eso es fantástico Décimo, pero eso como puede ser un problema? O.o?

-Es que… él quiere… que me case para ser su sucesor oficial, es una tradición.

-…O.O…

-Yo quede igual cuando me dijo eso ().

-Pero…usted se casara? O.o

-Creo que soy muy joven para algo así. (-.-')

-…(-.-')

-Necesito un consejo, quiero ayudar a mi padre, pero no podré si no me caso.

-mmm…Ya sé…mmm-dudó por un segundo Gokudera

-Qué?, dime *.*

-Usted debe…fingir que es gay

-…O\\O…que?

-aaa…bueno…(o/o)…si él cree que a usted le gustan los hombres, seguro que no lo obligará a casarse para darle el puesto de jefe.

-…(-.-')… quizás sea una buena idea…

-y…necesita encontrar a alguien que finja ser su pareja…

-sí, alguien de confianza…mmm…-se puso a pensar quien podría ser

-alguien en quien confiar, que sea preocupado, que lo trate bien y que siempre lo cuide y defienda…-decía esto mientras se apuntaba con los dedos y hacia cosas buenas XD.

-Ya sé quién podrá ayudarme, gracias por tus consejos, ya vuelvo, iré a buscar a esa persona- dijo mientras se iba caminando apresuradamente, mientras Gokudera se tiraba al suelo con un gran pesar por no ser reconocido como el mejor candidato para este plan.

Tsuna sabía bien a quien acudir, era un amigo leal, era una persona que él estaba seguro que podría fingir por el…

-Hi, está Yamamoto Takeshi de guardia hoy?

-Sí, está en el jardín delantero.

-Gracias.

Se dirigió a ese lugar y de lejos pudo divisar la figura impecable de su amigo.

-Hola Yamamoto

-Hi Tsuna! (^.^)

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento.

-Claro, déjame avisar para que venga alguien más a vigilar.

Mientras iban a un lugar más alejado Tsuna le conto de su problema y el plan que se le ocurrió a Gokudera. Y le dijo…

-Necesito… que seas tú el que me ayude. (o/o)

-Porque dices que necesitas que sea yo precisamente? –dijo muy divertido por la extraña petición

-Porque si fuera Gokudera mi padre sospecharía y no creo que logre convencerlo.

- (-.-)… está bien (A.A). Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites. Cuenta conmigo.-dicho esto el trato quedo cerrado.

- Gracias Yamamoto-kun (^.^') no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA MANSION VONGOLA…

UN PELI PLATA MUY TRIZTE…

PENSANDO -(T.T) porque el Décimo no me considera para el plan… será que no me preocupo lo suficiente por el? O.O quizás ya no confía en mí! Nooooooooo Decimo, le he fallado ().

-kufufu, Porque la cara larga? B-j

-Que mierda quieres cabeza de piña? Ò.ó

Una sexy cabeza de piña se había aparecido de repente interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Gokudera.

-Yo solo quería saber que te pasaba porque estorbas mi camino- sentencio algo molesto Mukuro por ese sobrenombre que tanto odiaba.

-Pues nada Baka- dijo como un niño pequeño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Estas triste? Yo podría consolarte…B-j… -dijo de forma sensual solo para molestar a Gokudera.

- Ò/Ó que mierda dices Mukuro, aléjate de mí.- dijo mientras se iba muy molesto a la mansión.

- XD lo logré, pude fastidiarlo kufufu, ahora a buscar otra víctima ;-Y

Dentro de la mansión…

-Ese idiota cabeza de piña (ò.ó)- iba refunfuñando un joven de ojos verdes mientras andaba por los pasillos de la hermosa mansión Vongola.

De repente se detiene al ver a su querido Decimo riendo con…

-el idiota del baseball?, no será que…(à.á)

Los otros dos jóvenes que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de la presencia del peliplata.

-Hey Gokudera (A.A)

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun aceptó ayudarme

-Que bien decimo (á.à)- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de que se viera lo mas sincera posible, pero Tsuna lo notó.

-Gokudera-kun… ¿sucede algo?

-¡No Decimo, (:-D) todo está bien!

-(O.o') seguro?...

-Tsuna- dijo una cuarta voz.

-Reborn?

-Te está buscando tu padre

-enseguida iré

Acto seguido Reborn se retira sospechosamente serio ¬¬ y se produce un ambiente tenso entre los tres jóvenes.

-(Takeshi) amm…Tsuna, necesitas que te acompañe?

-mmm…-.-…no, aun no. Primero hablaré con él. Después veremos qué pasa (-.-'), nos vemos después- dijo y se retiró del lugar.

-Gokudera (A.A)…Tsuna me explicó lo que ideaste y…

-Cállate idiota (6.6)- dijo sombríamente mirando el suelo, acto seguido se fue sin decir más.

-Gokudera…(ó.ò)

El espadachín, confundido con la actitud del peliplata, se preguntaba así mismo porque le dolía tanto la actitud del joven de ojos verdes, sentía que lo había lastimado y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Y bien? Acepto aplausos, críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas XD dinero en efectivo, tarjetas, cheques XD jajaja. Espero les haya gustado. En el capítulo siguiente se viene la incómoda conversación con el padre de tsu-kun XD y el comienzo de nuestra pareja 8059 (x.x).Alguien podría por favor explicarme lo de los números (u.u) soy fan de KHR y leo fic siempre pero no tengo idea de porque los números, Sé lo que significan, pero no sé de donde nacieron. Agradezco desde ya a quien me pueda instruir XD. Cuídense, sigan mi fic y mándenme sus opiniones. Ciao ciao-kora! (^.^)


	2. Confesiones

_Holaa a todos, gracias por seguir mi fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecer las críticas, aunque un poco duras me ayudaron a mejorar y madurar mi forma de escribir, lo prometido es deuda, y yo prometí que no mas emoticones T.T, solo en mis comentarios XD, aunque la tentación es grande, así que no se sorprendan si ven un par por ahí, no será tanto como en el capítulo anterior. Las aclaraciones están en el primer capítulo, así que…_

_DISFRUTEN-KORA! (^.^)_

* * *

><p><span>Confesiones<span>

En un amplio salón aguardaba un hombre ya mayor, algunas arrugas marcadas en el borde de sus ojos demostraban gran preocupación, estaba parado junto al gran ventanal de aquella habitación observando el paisaje. En silencio meditaba mientras esperaba la llegada de su hijo.

-Me mando a llamar padre?

-Si Tsuna, toma asiento. Quiero que retomemos la conversación de esta mañana…

Tímidamente el joven de ojos avellana se acercó al sillón, vacilo un poco antes de tomar asiento.

-Padre, con respecto a eso…tengo que decirte algo importante…

-Se cómo te sientes Tsuna- lo interrumpió – pareciera que te presiono para que te cases, la verdad es que necesito que tomes el mando lo antes posible, tengo una razón muy grande para pedirte que consideres cumplir esta tradición tan precipitadamente, lo más racional hubiera sido esperar el momento adecuado, cuando tú sólo hubieras tomado esa decisión, pero necesito de ti, de tu ayuda.

-Dime que está sucediendo – Se formó un ambiente muy tenso, Tsuna que primero estaba nervioso por la mentira que tenía que tejerle a su padre se había olvidado por completo de eso y ahora solo pensaba en las misteriosas palabras de su progenitor – porque necesitas que yo tome tu puesto tan rápido?, al principio creí que era porque ya era el momento, pero por lo que me dices aun no es el momento adecuado, y sin embargo quieres forzar la situación para que yo tome el cargo…

Un silencio los envolvió, por un momento estuvieron quietos, sin mover un solo musculo, al fin uno rompió el silencio…

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, por favor aceme caso, sé un buen hijo y…

-No puedo hacerlo.-dijo tajantemente interrumpiendo a su padre.

-…Tranquilo hijo, podemos esperar un poco. Te presentare varias jóvenes para que puedas elegir y puedas casarte…-Al escuchar eso Tsuna recordó lo que debía decir, era ahora o nunca…

-me gustan los chicos...yo…soy gay.

-…

Decir que Lemitsu se calló de espalda es decir poco. Primero miro a Tsuna atónito por esta noticia, después en su rostro se podía ver una gran confusión, ponía diferentes gestos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, es decir, ¿Qué padre está listo para saber que su hijo es homosexual?...

-No te creo…-dijo de forma sombría mientras miraba el piso.

-Es por esto que no puedo casarme…yo, estoy con Yamamoto…

-DIJE QUE NO TE CREO!- un estado colérico se apodero de su mente, por no saber cómo reaccionar se sintió atrapado, agredido, estaba dolido viendo como dentro de si las ilusiones de la familia perfecta que soñaba se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Papá…

-NO SOY TU PADRE, TU NO ERES MI HIJO…NO TE RECONOZCO, VETE DE AQUÍ!

En los ojos de Tsuna se veía el gran dolor y arrepentimiento por decir aquella mentira, ¿realmente mentir era tan importante para zafarse del matrimonio? Ahora solo quería retroceder el tiempo y no haber dicho nunca tal cosa.

Sin embargo agacho la cabeza y se retiró en silencio. Cuando Tsuna se fue Lemitsu se puso a llorar como un niño, sin disimular nada, golpeo y rompió todo lo que estuvo a su paso, mientras que fuera de la habitación estaba parado Tsuna, sin moverse, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, necesitaba estar solo, se fue a su habitación. En el trayecto choca de frente con alguien…

-Discúlpame-dijo mientras intentaba retomar su rumbo sin levantar la vista cuando…- …uh?- aquella persona le detiene tomándole el rostro.

-Porque llora Sawada Tsunayoshi?

EN OTRO LADO DE LA MANSION:

-Oni-san has visto a Gokudera por aquí?

-No, pero si quieres hacemos una búsqueda AL EXTREMOOO!

-no te preocupes, yo lo busco- dijo con una sonrisa y algo de preocupación en su semblante.

Hace ya mucho rato Yamamoto buscaba al joven de ojos verdes, y al no encontrarlo se sentía un poco perturbado, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, aunque este le dedique una mirada asesina o algún insulto típico de él, era muy grande el deseo de saber porque esa actitud tan sombría que había tomado el peli plata hace rato, Yamamoto había querido darle un poco de espacio, Gokudera parecía querer estar solo, pero ahora se había decidido a preguntarle que le pasaba. De pronto su mente se iluminó, recordó que cuando Gokudera se sentía mal se ponía a leer, es algo que descubrió después de tanto observar a su "amigo". Así que se encaminó a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca de la mansión Vongola era un lugar importante, donde se guardaban muchos archivos, tanto histórico-familiares como de misiones, era muy grande y elegante, sin embargo era poco visitado, por el hecho de que solo personas autorizadas, como los guardianes, podían entrar, al llegar pudo ver desde la puerta al peli plata sentado en un gran y elegante sillón de cuero leyendo algunos archivos.

-Hey Gokudera! – por fin su preocupación se disipó y esa eterna sonrisa que tenía le ilumino el rostro, Gokudera levanto la vista.

-Que quieres idiota del baseball? – dijo con indiferencia mientras volvía a hojear lo que estaba leyendo.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, muy cerca de Gokudera.

-…

-Estas molesto conmigo? – Le preguntó con la cara de cachorro triste e indefenso, sobra decir que era irresistible XD.

-…uh?- esa cara sorprendió mucho a Gokudera, incluso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, al no querer que el espadachín se diera cuenta giro su rostro en otra dirección- No, no estoy molesto, ahora ándate.

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que te acompañare- dijo con una gran e inocente sonrisa, esto hizo que el otro se pusiera aún más rojo.

-No es necesario idiota…

-Pero quiero hacerlo…-dijo con un tono decidido

-Quieres?

-Gokudera, hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, y necesito decírtelo…

-uh?...-Gokudera ya presentía hacia donde iba la conversación, pero realmente quería escuchar esas palabras, así que puso mucha atención.

-Gokudera…yo…-Takeshi algo nervioso comenzaba a vacilar sobre si decir lo que sentía por su "amigo" o no, si las cosas salían mal no sabría cómo enfrentar eso.

-Estoy esperando ¬¬ …

Yamamoto ya no pudo resistir más, lo abrazó, aferrándolo fuertemente hacia sí.

-Pero que…? – Gokudera con la cara de WTF no hacía nada por zafarse.

-Tú me gustas Gokudera, me gustas mucho…-decía en susurros sin aflojar el abrazo.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos minutos así, Yamamoto apreciaba como un gran tesoro cada segundo que pasaba con ese peli plata entre sus brazos. Finalmente decidió soltar un poco al agarre que tenía con Gokudera, pero no para dejarlo ir, claro que no, si se estaba declarando se iba a declarar con todo y el poco espacio que se formó entre ellos Takeshi se encargó de desaparecer juntando tierna y dulcemente sus labios con los del joven de ojos verdes. Fue un beso apasionado, Gokudera solo cedía a lo que Yamamoto hacía.

Ese fue el extraño comienzo de algo que debía mantenerse oculto por los prejuicios que habían en la familia, y digo extraño porque Gokudera no se comportó como Gokudera, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

* * *

><p>Les tengo un concursooo XD al primero(a) que adivine el personaje con quien se encuentra – choca de frente- Tsu-kun en el pasillo le dedicare el siguiente capítulo. Próximamente –en el cap 3- se viene un Yaoi más fuerte, algo más que solo besos apasionados B-D si me entienden XD.<p>

Sí, se lo que piensan (-.-') me salió bastante dramático, al escribirlo tenía que decidir si el padre lo aceptaba de inmediato – el hecho de q su hijo fuera gay – o se portara como homofóbico, la verdad es que me decidí por este último porque todos los fic q he leído –donde los padres se enteran- siempre lo toman bastante bien, así que me gustaría hacer algo diferente, aquí la familia va a ser muy racista de cierta forma, sufrí tanto como Tsu-kun, me dio mucha pena que pasara por eso, pero algunos padres son así.

Acepto todo comentario que deseen dejarme, también acepto toda clase de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheque XD jajaja todo sirve.

Ande con cuidado, edúquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten y que el yaoi nos ampare XD .cuídense, chaitooo.


End file.
